Lost and Insecure
by NyanCatRulz
Summary: Yugi Mutou, a 11 year old child, has been kidnapped for revenge againt Yugi's missing parents. Bakura, taking pity on Yugi, begs their leader to send them to school. There Yugi meets the hottest school boy, Yami Sennen. Full summary inside. YAOI! YYxY BxR


A/N: Wow! This is my first story!~ I would love to see how many reviews this gets at the end! Anyway, here's the summary.

Summary - Yugi Mutou is currently kidnapped and held at a place he was very familiar with. His kidnappers treat Yugi like he is nothing but a load of trash so they continually bash and abuse Yugi. However, Yugi is a valuable asset in a plan for somebody else's revenge. One of the kidnappers, Bakura Akefia, took pity on Yugi and managed to convince the leader of the kidnapping to let Yugi go to school as long as he came with Yugi to make sure he never runs away. Yugi meets Yami Sennen, who is the hottest boy in school; tries to get close to Yugi because of a stupid dare set up by his friends. After spending time with Yugi, he spots a few bruises that led him to forcing Yugi to answer questions he would never dream of answering. Meanwhile Bakura meets Ryou Bakura, an innocent child who he grows attached with. Trouble brews for Yugi and Bakura as plans are revealed… Shippings involved are puzzleshipping, tendershipping and slight bronzeshipping and puppyshipping.

* * *

Prologue~

Masked men crept silently towards the Kame Game Shop with a certain goal in mind; to kidnap Yugi Mutou. These people were all hired by a person wanting revenge against Yugi's parents but unfortunately, Yugi's parents were missing, presumed dead. After Yugi's parents' disappearance, Yugi was under the care of Solomon Mutou, the father of Yugi's mother and the owner and manager of the Kame Game Shop. This all happened five years ago when Yugi was six; Yugi is currently eleven years old and is now attending Year 6 at Domino Public School.

Yugi had a smaller figure than the rest, making him prone to bullies who had, as Joey put it, no lives. He only had a few friends, and they were Tea, who was friends with him since they were four years old, Joey and Tristan, who both had met him when in third grade. Since Yugi always managed to attract bullies, his friends were always overprotective of him. He found this slightly annoying but he was glad that he had friends that he could count on in times of need.

The night fell into a deeper darkness as the night grew longer. Because of the aid of the darkness and the black clothing that they were wearing, they appeared invisible before the naked eye. There was no sound coming from these slowly approaching kidnappers. They were nearing the Kame Game Shop's front door which had, conveniently for them, a broken bell that could not anymore alert Solomon of visitors or burglars. Closing the door as quietly as they could, they approached the stairs in total silence. Once they reached the stairs they climbed up to search for Yugi's room and snatch him for their leader.

Creeping up the stairs, they finally reached the first door. They silently and carefully opened the door, making sure not to alert the other inhabitants in the house or the person inside. Peering inside the dimly lit room, they saw a tiny figure curled up in a ball, tightly hugging a stuffed Kuriboh. The eleven year old shifted slightly and groaned, as if he was aware of the dangers that stood before him. The kidnappers tensed slightly, holding their breath. They did not want Yugi to wake up or otherwise their plan would be ruined.

Walking lightly towards the edge of the bed, the kidnappers took out a cloth that was drenched with a sleeping liquid (A/N: I do not know what the hell it actually is, so bear with me). One kidnapper quickly snatched Yugi up, waking him up forcefully. Yugi, on the other hand, was panicking as he knew that this wasn't his grandfather. He was too old and far too nice to handle Yugi like that. Letting out an ear-splitting scream, begged his kidnappers not to harm him. However, the kidnappers did not take any heed to Yugi's words. They just ignored him and quickly pushed the drenched cloth to his face, covering up his mouth and nose, leaving Yugi to drift off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Yugi's scream could be heard by Solomon, Yugi's grandfather. Suddenly alert, Solomon jumped up, and jogged to Yugi's bedroom. What a sight befell him; he saw two black clad figures holding the unconscious Yugi in their hands attempting to rush out of the room. Solomon, being the overprotective grandpa that he is, stopped them in their tracks.

"What are you doing with Yugi?" Solomon growled as he glared intensely at the two kidnappers.

"None of your business old man! Now get out of our way before I break your weak spine!" yelled the kidnapper that wasn't holding Yugi. The other kidnapper just stayed silent the whole way through.

"Now let's go Bakura!" the other kidnapper yelled at Bakura, tugging him roughly on the arm, making him growl dangerously.

"Why are you doing this to Yugi? What are your reasons for this kidnapping! Answer me!" demanded Solomon, with tears starting to form on his lower eyelids. He couldn't do anything because of his old age but put up fight. He continued to block their paths, ignoring the kidnapper's remark from before.

"Why, you ask? Our master ordered it for it to be! Revenge against his parents he says! I don't know the full story but that's what he said. Now say goodbye old man!" cried out the kidnapper, roughly shoving Solomon to the ground with enough force for his back to be slightly bruised, and left. Solomon cried out with pain, while Bakura just gave him a pitied glance on his way out.

"Yugi… Don't go! Your parents… Your parents… I promised to keep you safe! YUGI!" screamed Solomon, tears leaking constantly from his eyes. He tried to get up with the help of the table sitting beside him. Falling back down when he tried to get up, he tried again. This time, he managed to get up. He limped down the stairs and out the door. He could see the kidnappers getting into their car with Yugi in Bakura's hands.

"Wait! Stop! Don't go! YUUGGGII!" Solomon screamed as the doors of the car slammed shut. Exhausted, Solomon slumped to the cold, concrete ground, unconscious.

* * *

"Gramps! Hey, are you okay?" Joey said, slightly shaking the old man. Tea and Tristan gasped in horror as they saw Solomon on the ground. Solomon groaned slightly and opened his cloudy, faded purple eyes.

"Gramps! Thank goodness you're okay! What happened? Why are you outside in the cold?" asked Joey in a rush.

"Calm down Joey. I am fine. Yugi, on the other hand…" Solomon trailed off and closed his eyes in pain.

"What happened to Yugi?" demanded all three of them in desperation.

"…" Solomon mumbled incoherently.

"Hey Gramps! Speak up! We didn't hear you! What happened to Yugi?" Joey cried out.

"Kidnapped." Once Solomon uttered those words, all three of them widened their eyes and gasped.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Should I continue? Was it good? Bad? Alright? Let me know and I'll give you cookies. Real ones. Okay maybe not real ones but virtual ones. R&R PEEPS!~~ Love ya!~

Ja ne!~


End file.
